


Probleme zu nehmen

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Het, MagoSoph, One True Pairing, f/m - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Kudos: 1
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	Probleme zu nehmen

Die Dinge sind immer so, wie sie erscheinen, nicht so schwarz und weiß, wie manche glauben... Hier war ihre Beziehung. Komplex

Hell Gate Walter. Eine Aufprallkarte für sein frisches Deck. Die Absicht inmitten von Impact Cards war, dass sie für die gegebenen Nutzer bestimmter Decks besonders waren. Jeder bekannte Buddyfighter hatte mindestens einen von ihnen, der in ihren Kartenstapeln wohnte. Und sie waren auf einer Karte und zeigten, dass der Einfluss bestimmten Leuten gehört. Die bloße Magie der Karten...

Und Shido Magoroku war nicht anders, sein Rahmen war stolz auf der Karte designt, zusammen mit seinem kleinen Kumpel, der bereitwillig neben ihm schwebte. Sein Satz, der auf die Karte gestempelt wurde, war einfach genug: "Mein Zug ist noch nicht beendet!" Er mochte diesen Satz. Eine mächtige Karte, die er leicht benutzt hat, um seinen Monstern die Tore in der Hölle zu öffnen. Und er war ihr Walter, ein König, der Größte. Er betrachtete sich als so. Er erfuhr seinen Einfluss ebenso sehr, wie er Buddyfight liebt. Die Karte ermutigte nur seine Selbstwertgefühl-Einstellung. Seine Todessinfonie reiner Wut... Sein Zauberstab, ein einfacher Gegenstand, der es ihm erlaubt, das Feld zu kontrollieren, "Jetzt singe für mich und amüsiere mich!" Er hatte die Kontrolle und er zieht es vor, die Kontrolle zu behalten.

Aber heute dachte er nicht darüber nach, als seine Gedanken kurz auf unzähligen Ideen beruhten. Unangenehme, wenn...

Nichts als Tod, Blut, Blutvergießen und absolute Verzweiflung. Für ihre Lieben roch und blass. Die Wände sind mit dem breiten Schatten des Crimsons bedeckt. Einfach einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund lassen. Obwohl er den Hilferufen apathisch gegenüberstand und von einem wesentlich unreifen Zeitalter, in dem niemand hier gut war, nein, erhielt, waren sie Kriminelle und machten abstoßende Dinge für andere. Wenn überhaupt, mussten sie unter ihren Übeltaten leiden. Sie waren alle nur schwache Bauern. Die Bruststücke zu seiner verdrehten Unterhaltung, quietschen Zufriedenheit.

Hell war nicht gerade.. ein guter Ort, um drinnen zu sein, und er verstand das nur zu gut, aber er wuchs hier auf. Er war ein fürchterlich würdiger Regisseur seiner Welt, durch seine vielen Spiele. Obwohl er allein hier war und sich von niemandem geplagt fühlte, waren seine Monster und ein paar untergeordnete Menschen, sie waren klein, aber ihnen schien es nicht viel zu kümmern.

Die Umgebung ähnelte dem Untergrund, den Magoroku häufig benutzte. Das Öffnen der Tore unten mit einem einfachen Einschlag, das Einbinden der Knochen der Untoten. Natürlich muss er noch mit seinem eigenen "Strong Death"-Deck aus den Ereignissen von hundert Dämonen kämpfen, aber er benutzte seine normalen Decks in so langer Zeit nicht mehr. Er wusste, was der dunkle Ort zu sein schien 

Die Welt um sie herum fühlte sich beide scharf, verärgert und völlig undurchsichtig. Sie hielten durch die Hölle und zurück, größtenteils war Magoroku mehr so. So dicke Luft, dass man leicht mit einem Messer die Luft schneiden konnte. Obwohl sie aus Angst unzählige Male an ihr festhielt und hoffte, dass sie ihn retten würde, aber sie kannte, würde sie das nicht tun. 

Getankt durch seine ständige Angst, sein Stolz immer wieder in bloße Stücke gebrochen, es sei denn, Bisse, die nichts für alle anderen trafen. Er sah sich selbst als weltgrößter Buddyfighter in der Geschichte und nichts anderes, nichts mehr. In Anbetracht dessen, dass das alles seinen Anfang nahm, war ihm mehr als nur klar zugesichert, von seinen Aussichten zu profitieren. 

Zapping war offensichtlich schmerzhaft zu ertragen, die Narben machte ihn übel, aber er fuhr immer noch fort. Er fing an, sein Scheitern zu trauern, noch mehr als zuvor.. Sein Herz rasend, marinöse Augen verdichtet mit reiner Angst, Körper bemerkenswert zitternd. Er hatte bald einen Panikattacken, er konnte spüren, wie er aufstand, als er die sanften Ruder des Regens hörte. Er wünschte sich auch nichts anderes als Sophia, das gleiche Schicksal für ihre Fehltritte zu erleiden. Er musste unter ihrem Verlust leiden und fand ihn einfach ungerecht. Nicht für seine eigene morbide Abzweigung, sondern für Fairness. Er wollte sie nicht wie seine Gerechtigkeit für die Verbrechen in einer erbärmlichen Reife wahrnehmen. Es ist ihm egal, wie oft er gestorben war, nur dass er in der Lage war, die Benommenheit zu sehen, die er fühlte.

Er fühlte sich eingesperrt, alles ließ ihn sich eingeschlossen fühlen. Ein unendlicher Kreis, der alles in seiner Macht stehende arrangiert, um seinen Geist zu entspannen, Essen zu sich zu nehmen und um sich von allem zu verabschieden. Als wäre er der Beste und zeigte, wie großartig er von vorne ist. Die Emotionen waren fließend, aber er liebte Buddyfight, er hasst es einfach zu scheitern.

Zurück für mehr... als ob es Leim, der sie zusammenzieht. Was für eine schreckliche Idee, unvernünftig, schmerzhaft... Es war nur eine Last. Eine fürchterliche Belastung, die mit Angst und heftigen Gefühlen verkettet wird. Das waren ihre Gefühle. Ihr Leben, ihr Schmerz. Sie hielten ihr Herz fest, als sie ihn zerbrach... jeden einzelnen Teil, ohne jede Gnade oder Leidenschaft. Nur Ärger für ihn. Wie viele Herzen zerriss sie wirklich, sie war sehr loyal, so betrogen aus der Frage. 

Aber Kyouya-sama? Er wusste, dass sie immer noch mit ihm sprach und sich möglicherweise mit ihm versteckte, um nicht einmal von der Buddy Police erwischt zu werden. Warum hat er mit ihm gestritten? Hatte er Gefühle für das Weibchen? Hat Sophia irgendwelche für Kyouya?

Er arbeitete jetzt mit Gratos... Kreuzigung wirklich. Er wurde jetzt nicht mehr getappt, da sein vorheriger Meister.. irgendwo war.. Er wusste es nicht wirklich, wahrhaftig. Die Welt wurde dunkler und angespannt. Die Zeiten änderten sich und es fühlte sich nicht mehr wie der Anfang davon an. Der Anfang war einfach, fast erwartet. Nun, es fühlt sich kälter und komplex an. Die Veränderung, er dachte nicht viel darüber nach, einfach mit dem Fluss der Dinge.

Was hat er noch davon gewonnen? Sie waren viel zu tief und doch wurden auch seine Wünsche gebrochen. Er wollte immer noch Ruhm, Macht, Blicke, Lob von außen. Von den dummen Massen. Er sehnte sich nach der Aufmerksamkeit, wollte die Aufmerksamkeit mehr als alles andere. Er klammert sich an fast alles, was er konnte, nur um dem dicken Verlangen zu entsprechen, der in seinen Emotionen wohnt. Die meisten würden davon ausgehen, dass sie nur untrennbar voneinander sind, und das wäre dann der Fall, wenn es nur wahr wäre, aber das war überhaupt nicht wahr.

"Dank Sophia hatte ich einen guten Ruf!"

Dank Sophia Sacharow lief sie von der Buddy Police. Dank ihr war sie nicht mehr hier. Sie war wieder einmal die ehemalige Vizepräsidentin. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie so war, überhaupt nicht. Dank Sophia musste er sie verbergen, seine Verbindung. Obwohl er in Wahrheit wirklich nichts über sie wusste. Ihr Leben, ihr Hintergrund, mag und will. Dank Sophia konnten sie nicht mehr so zusammen durch die Straßen laufen wie früher. Es war alles ihre Schuld. Er gibt ihr alles die Schuld. Er war so klein und gab allen außer sich selbst die Schuld, und diese Last würde man leicht Sophia und Gallows aufbürden. 

"Sophia...?"

Er schürte ihren Namen, weil er zweifelhaft, desorientiert war. Sein Herz klopfte, sein unterbewusstes Tempo... Er analysierte sein Bestes, um sich auf seine Verantwortlichkeiten, seine Verpflichtung, sein alles zu konzentrieren. Da ihr Name moderat verbalisiert wurde, befriedigt er ihn auf den Lippen, brachte er eine Art Trost daraus. Obwohl sie ihn nie vor Schaden beschützt, vielleicht nur einmal.

Sie hatten so viel physischen Kontakt miteinander, viel zu viele Momente, die völlig hinter ihm vorbeigingen. Fein, aber bemerkenswert. Magoroku klammert sich an sie, Sophia beleidigt ihn mit ihren Fersen und Händen, Sophia zieht ihn zweimal aus dem Ärger. Den Körper vom Boden heben und ärgerlich auf den Boden fallen lassen. Offenbar vergeudet sie ihre Zeit mit ihm mehr als sie sollte. Sie zuzusehen, wie sie zurückfällt und ohne Vorwarnung über seinen Rahmen stolpert, auf ihn fällt. Es schien ihr egal zu sein, dass Magoroku nur kämpfte und versuchte, ihr Gewicht zu halten, obwohl sie schwach war. Aber sie sagte nichts zu ihr, während Sophia einfach aufstand von ihm, als ob es nur normal wäre. Er fing an, sich Sorgen um ihre Pläne zu machen, was ihr Herr sagte. Sie tröstet ihn leicht und sagt ihm, dass es gut sei. Er sternt nur in reinem Schock, fast nicht erwartet, dass von ihr. 

Auch, stahl sein Essen, sein Geheimfach Dose Sushi. Er ließ eine Kamera in seinem Zimmer unten vom ABC Cup zu, es war ihm egal, dass sie ihn nur beobachtete. Sie schnappte sich auch leise seinen Kragen, um ihn davon abzuhalten, von ihren alten Haaren durch Steine zerdrückt zu werden. Sie gab ihm Ideen, ohne viel nachzudenken, und gab ihm Motivation. Das erste Versteck wurde zerstört, und das andere war kurz davor, lebendig verbrannt zu werden. Ich meine, sie rettet ihn bereitwillig, obwohl sie ihn zum Sterben dort lassen konnte, aber sie tat es nicht, sie war verärgert, aber noch immer besorgt ihn zu retten.

"Sophia... Ich habe noch nie darüber nachgedacht, aber ich vermisse dich wirklich.."

Ihr Name zu wiederholen, würde nicht funktionieren, aber er würde es tun. Stellen Sie fest... eine Idee. Handschuhe auf seine Wangen zu legen, bevor er sanft, aber in einem lauten Ton anruft, nicht allzu laut, da er nicht wollte, dass andere hören, dass er wegen der Präsenz immer noch Kontakt mit dem Weibchen hatte. Obwohl er wirklich vorher darüber nachdachte, viele Male, als sie an einem unbekannten Ort mit seinem Kumpel weg war, dann war das die erste große Veränderung in ihrer Beziehung. Danach war ihre Beziehung einfach Belastung, sie funktionierte nicht richtig zusammen.

Shido Magoroku wollte nichts mehr, als sie zu verstehen. Ihre Vorstellungen, Gefühle, Wahrheiten und Absichten. Keine Lügen oder vage stumpfe Äußerungen mehr, nur Empfindlichkeit. Was war wirklich hinter diesem eisigen Schein? Sich nichts weiter sehnt, als ihre Individualität einfach zum Amüsiersten zu entfesseln.

"Sophia, wo bist du?"

Zu dieser Tageszeit zu rufen, war wahrscheinlich nicht die beste Idee, die er sich hätte einfallen lassen können, aber er hielt es für besser als alles andere. Höchstwahrscheinlich wird es Probleme geben, aber er ging dieses Risiko sorgfältig ein. Wie auf Stichwahl, kam sie aus ihrem Portal mit ihrer Disaster Force geschaffen. Ein tiefes Loch, eine Mischung aus schwarz und orange. Eine, die er normalerweise nicht selbst erschaffen hat. 

"Shido. Warum rufst du mich an?" Sie rührte ihren Körper ziemlich schnell gegen ihn um: "Haben Sie dringende Angelegenheiten?" Er schien einfach verärgert, weil er es wagte, sich mit ihrer aktuellen Arbeit zu durcheinander zu bringen.

Ihre Stimme nahm ihn vom Daze ab und drehte seinen Kopf, um dem weiblichen Ärger entgegenzutreten, der Ausdruck voller Emotionen war: "Was?"

Sie ärgerte sich nur, indem sie sagte: "Du sagst immer meinen Namen. Denke nicht, dass ich dich nicht darüber flüstern gehört habe."

"Oh! Ja!" 

Er holte sich von seinem Stuhl ab, schlich sich nur mit Entschlossenheit an.. fast ermüdet, aber sie war ziemlich schlau. Wie ihr neuer Meister sie platziert hatte, schlank sie. Aber war sie in der Lage, ihn selbst da draußen zu studieren?

"Sophia...Wh-Warum brauche ich dich?"

"Was?"

Er beißt auf seine Eitelkeit und schwitzt deutlich: "I—"

"Hast du deinen m genommen?"

"Natürlich!"

Aber sie wusste nicht, warum sie sich darum kümmern würde, oder sogar ihn in dieser Angelegenheit. Warum sollte sie fragen, ob er seine Tabletten genommen hat? Warum sollte sie das fragen? Hat sie es überhaupt interessiert? 

Eigentlich hasste er es, Medikamente für seine Probleme zu nehmen. Er war nicht an sie gewöhnt, aber sein Vater dachte, er sei scheinbar perfekt und sah nicht, dass sein Sohn psychische Probleme hatte. Magoroku war nur eine Gehirnwäsche und er glaubte immer noch, dass er trotz des Stress, den seine mentalen Probleme ihn täglich verursachen, keine hatte. Allerdings half die Methode mit seinen Schmerzen und oft Kopfschmerzen, die er während der Arbeit bekam.

In Wahrheit, dieses ganze Gratos-Ding zusammen mit der Arbeit unter einem neuen Meister, müssen die Zeiten auch für sie stressig sein. Und zweifellos nahm sie auch ihre Wut und überwältigende Gefühle auf ihn auf.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde er sie einfach belästigen und die Gefühle in ihren bitteren eisigen Augen zeigen: "Ist das alles?"

"Nein!" Er schwänzte seine Arme, fast dramatisch auf sie: "Ich habe mehr zu sagen!"

"Los!"

"Lasst uns zusammen in meinem Zimmer ausziehen!"

Sie schien plötzlich verwirrt, aber schockiert, und die Hysterie füllte ihren Kern mit seinen abrupten Worten, aber sie diskutierte nicht. Es war schockierend, ihn einfache, aber verrückte Worte sagen zu hören. Nicht nach dem ersten Mal teleportierte sie in sein Zimmer, aber das war keineswegs das erste Mal.

Sie beide versammelten sich abwechselnd und lachten, die Wohnung zu ernennen, wie ein Windstoß kam bald: "Gesha-Gesha!" Nicht lange nach den gemeinsamen blinkenden goldenen Lichtern und Windböen war sein Monster bald aus seiner Karte: "Was ist mit diesem merkwürdigen Vorschlag plötzlich, geh, Magoroku?"

"Das passiert nicht."

"Hä?" Er war erschreckt von ihrer Antwort: "Und warum ist das so?"

Die Dinge sind immer so, wie sie erscheinen, nicht so schwarz und weiß, wie manche glauben... Hier war ihre Beziehung. Komplex

Hell Gate Walter. Eine Aufprallkarte für sein frisches Deck. Die Absicht inmitten von Impact Cards war, dass sie für die gegebenen Nutzer bestimmter Decks besonders waren. Jeder bekannte Buddyfighter hatte mindestens einen von ihnen, der in ihren Kartenstapeln wohnte. Und sie waren auf einer Karte und zeigten, dass der Einfluss bestimmten Leuten gehört. Die bloße Magie der Karten...

Und Shido Magoroku war nicht anders, sein Rahmen war stolz auf der Karte designt, zusammen mit seinem kleinen Kumpel, der bereitwillig neben ihm schwebte. Sein Satz, der auf die Karte gestempelt wurde, war einfach genug: "Mein Zug ist noch nicht beendet!" Er mochte diesen Satz. Eine mächtige Karte, die er leicht benutzt hat, um seinen Monstern die Tore in der Hölle zu öffnen. Und er war ihr Walter, ein König, der Größte. Er betrachtete sich als so. Er erfuhr seinen Einfluss ebenso sehr, wie er Buddyfight liebt. Die Karte ermutigte nur seine Selbstwertgefühl-Einstellung. Seine Todessinfonie reiner Wut... Sein Zauberstab, ein einfacher Gegenstand, der es ihm erlaubt, das Feld zu kontrollieren, "Jetzt singe für mich und amüsiere mich!" Er hatte die Kontrolle und er zieht es vor, die Kontrolle zu behalten.

Aber heute dachte er nicht darüber nach, als seine Gedanken kurz auf unzähligen Ideen beruhten. Unangenehme, wenn...

Nichts als Tod, Blut, Blutvergießen und absolute Verzweiflung. Für ihre Lieben roch und blass. Die Wände sind mit dem breiten Schatten des Crimsons bedeckt. Einfach einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund lassen. Obwohl er den Hilferufen apathisch gegenüberstand und von einem wesentlich unreifen Zeitalter, in dem niemand hier gut war, nein, erhielt, waren sie Kriminelle und machten abstoßende Dinge für andere. Wenn überhaupt, mussten sie unter ihren Übeltaten leiden. Sie waren alle nur schwache Bauern. Die Bruststücke zu seiner verdrehten Unterhaltung, quietschen Zufriedenheit.

Hell war nicht gerade.. ein guter Ort, um drinnen zu sein, und er verstand das nur zu gut, aber er wuchs hier auf. Er war ein fürchterlich würdiger Regisseur seiner Welt, durch seine vielen Spiele. Obwohl er allein hier war und sich von niemandem geplagt fühlte, waren seine Monster und ein paar untergeordnete Menschen, sie waren klein, aber ihnen schien es nicht viel zu kümmern.

Die Umgebung ähnelte dem Untergrund, den Magoroku häufig benutzte. Das Öffnen der Tore unten mit einem einfachen Einschlag, das Einbinden der Knochen der Untoten. Natürlich muss er noch mit seinem eigenen "Strong Death"-Deck aus den Ereignissen von hundert Dämonen kämpfen, aber er benutzte seine normalen Decks in so langer Zeit nicht mehr. Er wusste, was der dunkle Ort zu sein schien 

Die Welt um sie herum fühlte sich beide scharf, verärgert und völlig undurchsichtig. Sie hielten durch die Hölle und zurück, größtenteils war Magoroku mehr so. So dicke Luft, dass man leicht mit einem Messer die Luft schneiden konnte. Obwohl sie aus Angst unzählige Male an ihr festhielt und hoffte, dass sie ihn retten würde, aber sie kannte, würde sie das nicht tun. 

Getankt durch seine ständige Angst, sein Stolz immer wieder in bloße Stücke gebrochen, es sei denn, Bisse, die nichts für alle anderen trafen. Er sah sich selbst als weltgrößter Buddyfighter in der Geschichte und nichts anderes, nichts mehr. In Anbetracht dessen, dass das alles seinen Anfang nahm, war ihm mehr als nur klar zugesichert, von seinen Aussichten zu profitieren. 

Zapping war offensichtlich schmerzhaft zu ertragen, die Narben machte ihn übel, aber er fuhr immer noch fort. Er fing an, sein Scheitern zu trauern, noch mehr als zuvor.. Sein Herz rasend, marinöse Augen verdichtet mit reiner Angst, Körper bemerkenswert zitternd. Er hatte bald einen Panikattacken, er konnte spüren, wie er aufstand, als er die sanften Ruder des Regens hörte. Er wünschte sich auch nichts anderes als Sophia, das gleiche Schicksal für ihre Fehltritte zu erleiden. Er musste unter ihrem Verlust leiden und fand ihn einfach ungerecht. Nicht für seine eigene morbide Abzweigung, sondern für Fairness. Er wollte sie nicht wie seine Gerechtigkeit für die Verbrechen in einer erbärmlichen Reife wahrnehmen. Es ist ihm egal, wie oft er gestorben war, nur dass er in der Lage war, die Benommenheit zu sehen, die er fühlte.

Er fühlte sich eingesperrt, alles ließ ihn sich eingeschlossen fühlen. Ein unendlicher Kreis, der alles in seiner Macht stehende arrangiert, um seinen Geist zu entspannen, Essen zu sich zu nehmen und um sich von allem zu verabschieden. Als wäre er der Beste und zeigte, wie großartig er von vorne ist. Die Emotionen waren fließend, aber er liebte Buddyfight, er hasst es einfach zu scheitern.

Zurück für mehr... als ob es Leim, der sie zusammenzieht. Was für eine schreckliche Idee, unvernünftig, schmerzhaft... Es war nur eine Last. Eine fürchterliche Belastung, die mit Angst und heftigen Gefühlen verkettet wird. Das waren ihre Gefühle. Ihr Leben, ihr Schmerz. Sie hielten ihr Herz fest, als sie ihn zerbrach... jeden einzelnen Teil, ohne jede Gnade oder Leidenschaft. Nur Ärger für ihn. Wie viele Herzen zerriss sie wirklich, sie war sehr loyal, so betrogen aus der Frage. 

Aber Kyouya-sama? Er wusste, dass sie immer noch mit ihm sprach und sich möglicherweise mit ihm versteckte, um nicht einmal von der Buddy Police erwischt zu werden. Warum hat er mit ihm gestritten? Hatte er Gefühle für das Weibchen? Hat Sophia irgendwelche für Kyouya?

Er arbeitete jetzt mit Gratos... Kreuzigung wirklich. Er wurde jetzt nicht mehr getappt, da sein vorheriger Meister.. irgendwo war.. Er wusste es nicht wirklich, wahrhaftig. Die Welt wurde dunkler und angespannt. Die Zeiten änderten sich und es fühlte sich nicht mehr wie der Anfang davon an. Der Anfang war einfach, fast erwartet. Nun, es fühlt sich kälter und komplex an. Die Veränderung, er dachte nicht viel darüber nach, einfach mit dem Fluss der Dinge.

Was hat er noch davon gewonnen? Sie waren viel zu tief und doch wurden auch seine Wünsche gebrochen. Er wollte immer noch Ruhm, Macht, Blicke, Lob von außen. Von den dummen Massen. Er sehnte sich nach der Aufmerksamkeit, wollte die Aufmerksamkeit mehr als alles andere. Er klammert sich an fast alles, was er konnte, nur um dem dicken Verlangen zu entsprechen, der in seinen Emotionen wohnt. Die meisten würden davon ausgehen, dass sie nur untrennbar voneinander sind, und das wäre dann der Fall, wenn es nur wahr wäre, aber das war überhaupt nicht wahr.

"Dank Sophia hatte ich einen guten Ruf!"

Dank Sophia Sacharow lief sie von der Buddy Police. Dank ihr war sie nicht mehr hier. Sie war wieder einmal die ehemalige Vizepräsidentin. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie so war, überhaupt nicht. Dank Sophia musste er sie verbergen, seine Verbindung. Obwohl er in Wahrheit wirklich nichts über sie wusste. Ihr Leben, ihr Hintergrund, mag und will. Dank Sophia konnten sie nicht mehr so zusammen durch die Straßen laufen wie früher. Es war alles ihre Schuld. Er gibt ihr alles die Schuld. Er war so klein und gab allen außer sich selbst die Schuld, und diese Last würde man leicht Sophia und Gallows aufbürden. 

"Sophia...?"

Er schürte ihren Namen, weil er zweifelhaft, desorientiert war. Sein Herz klopfte, sein unterbewusstes Tempo... Er analysierte sein Bestes, um sich auf seine Verantwortlichkeiten, seine Verpflichtung, sein alles zu konzentrieren. Da ihr Name moderat verbalisiert wurde, befriedigt er ihn auf den Lippen, brachte er eine Art Trost daraus. Obwohl sie ihn nie vor Schaden beschützt, vielleicht nur einmal.

Sie hatten so viel physischen Kontakt miteinander, viel zu viele Momente, die völlig hinter ihm vorbeigingen. Fein, aber bemerkenswert. Magoroku klammert sich an sie, Sophia beleidigt ihn mit ihren Fersen und Händen, Sophia zieht ihn zweimal aus dem Ärger. Den Körper vom Boden heben und ärgerlich auf den Boden fallen lassen. Offenbar vergeudet sie ihre Zeit mit ihm mehr als sie sollte. Sie zuzusehen, wie sie zurückfällt und ohne Vorwarnung über seinen Rahmen stolpert, auf ihn fällt. Es schien ihr egal zu sein, dass Magoroku nur kämpfte und versuchte, ihr Gewicht zu halten, obwohl sie schwach war. Aber sie sagte nichts zu ihr, während Sophia einfach aufstand von ihm, als ob es nur normal wäre. Er fing an, sich Sorgen um ihre Pläne zu machen, was ihr Herr sagte. Sie tröstet ihn leicht und sagt ihm, dass es gut sei. Er sternt nur in reinem Schock, fast nicht erwartet, dass von ihr. 

Auch, stahl sein Essen, sein Geheimfach Dose Sushi. Er ließ eine Kamera in seinem Zimmer unten vom ABC Cup zu, es war ihm egal, dass sie ihn nur beobachtete. Sie schnappte sich auch leise seinen Kragen, um ihn davon abzuhalten, von ihren alten Haaren durch Steine zerdrückt zu werden. Sie gab ihm Ideen, ohne viel nachzudenken, und gab ihm Motivation. Das erste Versteck wurde zerstört, und das andere war kurz davor, lebendig verbrannt zu werden. Ich meine, sie rettet ihn bereitwillig, obwohl sie ihn zum Sterben dort lassen konnte, aber sie tat es nicht, sie war verärgert, aber noch immer besorgt ihn zu retten.

"Sophia... Ich habe noch nie darüber nachgedacht, aber ich vermisse dich wirklich.."

Ihr Name zu wiederholen, würde nicht funktionieren, aber er würde es tun. Stellen Sie fest... eine Idee. Handschuhe auf seine Wangen zu legen, bevor er sanft, aber in einem lauten Ton anruft, nicht allzu laut, da er nicht wollte, dass andere hören, dass er wegen der Präsenz immer noch Kontakt mit dem Weibchen hatte. Obwohl er wirklich vorher darüber nachdachte, viele Male, als sie an einem unbekannten Ort mit seinem Kumpel weg war, dann war das die erste große Veränderung in ihrer Beziehung. Danach war ihre Beziehung einfach Belastung, sie funktionierte nicht richtig zusammen.

Shido Magoroku wollte nichts mehr, als sie zu verstehen. Ihre Vorstellungen, Gefühle, Wahrheiten und Absichten. Keine Lügen oder vage stumpfe Äußerungen mehr, nur Empfindlichkeit. Was war wirklich hinter diesem eisigen Schein? Sich nichts weiter sehnt, als ihre Individualität einfach zum Amüsiersten zu entfesseln.

"Sophia, wo bist du?"

Zu dieser Tageszeit zu rufen, war wahrscheinlich nicht die beste Idee, die er sich hätte einfallen lassen können, aber er hielt es für besser als alles andere. Höchstwahrscheinlich wird es Probleme geben, aber er ging dieses Risiko sorgfältig ein. Wie auf Stichwahl, kam sie aus ihrem Portal mit ihrer Disaster Force geschaffen. Ein tiefes Loch, eine Mischung aus schwarz und orange. Eine, die er normalerweise nicht selbst erschaffen hat. 

"Shido. Warum rufst du mich an?" Sie rührte ihren Körper ziemlich schnell gegen ihn um: "Haben Sie dringende Angelegenheiten?" Er schien einfach verärgert, weil er es wagte, sich mit ihrer aktuellen Arbeit zu durcheinander zu bringen.

Ihre Stimme nahm ihn vom Daze ab und drehte seinen Kopf, um dem weiblichen Ärger entgegenzutreten, der Ausdruck voller Emotionen war: "Was?"

Sie ärgerte sich nur, indem sie sagte: "Du sagst immer meinen Namen. Denke nicht, dass ich dich nicht darüber flüstern gehört habe."

"Oh! Ja!" 

Er holte sich von seinem Stuhl ab, schlich sich nur mit Entschlossenheit an.. fast ermüdet, aber sie war ziemlich schlau. Wie ihr neuer Meister sie platziert hatte, schlank sie. Aber war sie in der Lage, ihn selbst da draußen zu studieren?

"Sophia...Wh-Warum brauche ich dich?"

"Was?"

Er beißt auf seine Eitelkeit und schwitzt deutlich: "I—"

"Hast du deinen m genommen?"

"Natürlich!"

Aber sie wusste nicht, warum sie sich darum kümmern würde, oder sogar ihn in dieser Angelegenheit. Warum sollte sie fragen, ob er seine Tabletten genommen hat? Warum sollte sie das fragen? Hat sie es überhaupt interessiert? 

Eigentlich hasste er es, Medikamente für seine Probleme zu nehmen. Er war nicht an sie gewöhnt, aber sein Vater dachte, er sei scheinbar perfekt und sah nicht, dass sein Sohn psychische Probleme hatte. Magoroku war nur eine Gehirnwäsche und er glaubte immer noch, dass er trotz des Stress, den seine mentalen Probleme ihn täglich verursachen, keine hatte. Allerdings half die Methode mit seinen Schmerzen und oft Kopfschmerzen, die er während der Arbeit bekam.

In Wahrheit, dieses ganze Gratos-Ding zusammen mit der Arbeit unter einem neuen Meister, müssen die Zeiten auch für sie stressig sein. Und zweifellos nahm sie auch ihre Wut und überwältigende Gefühle auf ihn auf.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde er sie einfach belästigen und die Gefühle in ihren bitteren eisigen Augen zeigen: "Ist das alles?"

"Nein!" Er schwänzte seine Arme, fast dramatisch auf sie: "Ich habe mehr zu sagen!"

"Los!"

"Lasst uns zusammen in meinem Zimmer ausziehen!"

Sie schien plötzlich verwirrt, aber schockiert, und die Hysterie füllte ihren Kern mit seinen abrupten Worten, aber sie diskutierte nicht. Es war schockierend, ihn einfache, aber verrückte Worte sagen zu hören. Nicht nach dem ersten Mal teleportierte sie in sein Zimmer, aber das war keineswegs das erste Mal.

Sie beide versammelten sich abwechselnd und lachten, die Wohnung zu ernennen, wie ein Windstoß kam bald: "Gesha-Gesha!" Nicht lange nach den gemeinsamen blinkenden goldenen Lichtern und Windböen war sein Monster bald aus seiner Karte: "Was ist mit diesem merkwürdigen Vorschlag plötzlich, geh, Magoroku?"

"Das passiert nicht."

"Hä?" Er war erschreckt von ihrer Antwort: "Und warum ist das so?"

  
  
  
  



End file.
